Peridot's Manager
Peridot's Manager '''(specifically '''Peridot Facet-1 Sector 4 Cut-5XG), also known as Boss, is an Era 1 Peridot and a Homeworld Gem who made her debut in "Homecoming Signal". She is a certified kindergartener, scientist, and technician, who won the title of manager, when she successfully helped build the METALA core on the planet Ahl. Appearance Peridot's Manager has lime-green skin and pale yellow-green hair styled into a star shaped pyramid shape. Her true eye color is unknown at this time, but can be presumed to be some shade of green or blue, due to being tinted by the yellow color of her visor. Her mouth and tongue are bluish-grey, and she has a pointed upper lip. Her gemstone is located on her chest and is shaped like an inverted triangle with flattened corners. Her outfit is a custom-made uniform. She still has the Yellow Diamond symbols on her legs. She has a slightly curvy figure, with wide hips, a small waist, and a large chest. Personality Peridot's Manager has a cold, calculated behavior, sadistic, without any remorse, initially wanting to kill Steven.She is skilled with advanced Gem technology and works for Homeworld as a skilled technician and takes her work seriously, crushing one of her Robonoids underfoot when it was damaged and useless to her. She hates defects, and loves torturing defective gems, by sending them into The Games, or cracking them, slowly. She apparently knows about water, as she went to the planet Ahl, one of the only Homeworld colonies that had water. She knows about the Earth's organic life, and even initially asking Yellow Diamond for using resources, in "Homecoming Signal". Abilities Skills * Piloting: Along with Peridot, Peridot's Manager is able to fly Homeworld ships. * Engineering: She is able to create anything, and use various parts, and mathematical calculations to simply build anything. It is said on Homeworld that she can turn "Black into White" and can mold things out of her hand. * Artificial Gem Creation: 'She could also create artificial gems, namely "Alkalis" that are used for weapons. * '''Gem Harvesting: '''She could also harvest gems. * '''Weapon Summoning: '''She has proficiency in summoning her weapon: An arm cannon. She is able to fire it properly, and create bullets with it. * '''Shapeshifting: ' While all Gems are capable of shapeshifting, Peridot's Manager is particularly skilled at it, specializing in transformations. '''Natural Abilities * Photokinesis: Peridot's Manager is shown using her gemstone to project a green light, like a flashlight. It is the first natural Gem ability she has been shown to use. She shares this ability with Garnet, Pearl, Peridot, Ruby (Eyeball), and Ruby (Doc). * Bubbling: '''Peridot's Manager can easily bubble gems without any effort. Her bubbles are a dark shade of green. * '''Immense Durability: Peridots are rather hard to damage and can evidently take much harm unscathed. * Gem-tech interfering: '''Peridots are made to do gem technological tasks, and this ability is evident with all Peridots. '''Unique Abilities * Holographic Projection: Peridot's Manager can project holographic images from her gemstone, which is used for mainly lecturing gems, and to show others their tasks, in Gem Universities, and more. * Ferrokinesis: Peridot's Manager is able to levitate and control metallic objects. The extent of her powers, whether she manipulates magnetism or just the metal, is still unknown, though when she gets angry, her powers increase. * Telekinesis: '''She is able to manipulate objects. It is mainly used as a tractor beam to lift up objects, and the full purpose is still unknown. '''Additional Tools * Gem Destabilizer: Peridot's Manager wields a Gem Destabilizer, an extremely potent but non-lethal tool used to subdue enemy Gems. As seen used on Garnet, the gem will start to crack apart at the seams and poof into their gemstones. * Robonoids: With all peridots, can control different types of spherical robots known as Robonoids. There are three types of known Robonoids: Flask, Plug and Hand. They can perform multiple functions, such as fixing a Warp Pad and activating Kindergartens. * EMP device: Peridot's Manager is able to make an EMP device. About three seconds after being placed, the device explodes, disabling all of her Robonoids. The device seems to be highly advanced, as Pearl's pulse bomb in "Political Power" (which appears to be made from human technology) was unable to disable even a single Robonoid, though it did succeed in knocking out the power in Beach City. History Relationships Yellow Diamond Yellow Diamond is her superior and leader. Peridot's Manager has a steady relationship with Yellow Diamond. She can calmly talk to Yellow Diamond, and is extremely loyal to her, if it even means to give up on getting resources from Earth. Peridot Peridot's Manager initially treated Peridot as a regular worker, without any feelings for her. When Peridot betrayed Yellow Diamond, however, she was infuriated, and she wants to torture Peridot badly. Crystal Gems Peridot's Manager treated the Crystal Gems as the first on her torture list. She despises them, and was even more infuriated when Peridot joined them. Sardonyx She apparently doesn't know who Sardonyx is, but she described the person who destroyed the communication hub, "A musical fusion with a hammer". Trivia * She was shown wearing something on her hands. It is unknown if they are gauntlets, or limb enhancers. * She owns a Pearl, which usually Peridots aren't supposed to own.